housefandomcom-20200223-history
Allison Cameron
Dr. House: ...I hired you because you are extremely pretty. Dr. Cameron: You hired me to get into my pants?! Dr. House: I can't believe that that would shock you. It's also not what I said. No, I hired you because you look good; it's like having a nice piece of art in the lobby. Dr. Cameron: I was in the top of my class. Dr. House: But not THE top. Dr. Cameron: I did an internship at the Mayo Clinic. Dr. House: Yes, you were a very good applicant. Dr. Cameron: But not the best? Dr. House: Would that upset you, really? To think that you were hired because of some genetic gift of beauty, not some genetic gift of intelligence? Dr. Cameron: I worked very hard to get where I am. Dr. House: But you didn't have to. People choose the paths that grant them the greatest rewards for the least amount of effort. That's the law of nature, and you defied it. That's why I hired you. You could have married rich, could have been a model, you could have just shown up and people would have given you stuff. Lots of stuff, but you didn't, you worked your stunning little ass off. House, discussing why he hired Cameron, in Pilot. Allison Cameron was a member of Gregory House's diagnostic team during the first three seasons; a fellow in Diagnostic Medicine. She returns in the fourth season as the senior emergency room attending physician at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She is a qualified immunologist. Cameron is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. She was the youngest member of the team. Since leaving House's team, Cameron has become the senior attending in the emergency room, and it appears Cuddy is about to hire her as an assistant administrator. Although she seems young for the position, it should be pointed out that Cuddy became head of medicine when she was barely older than Cameron. Character History Very little is known about Cameron's early life, but it is implied that unlike Foreman and Chase, her adolescence was rather uneventful. She finished high in her medical class and before joining the staff at Princeton-Plainsboro, she was on staff at the prestigious Mayo Clinic. It is known that Cameron got married at the age of 21 to a man who had recently been diagnosed with terminal cancer. Her husband died only six months after the wedding. Relationship with House House told Cameron that he only hired her for her looks. However, he later expanded on that by admitting that he surmised that because she was so good looking, she could have coasted into any sort of life and instead must have chosen to dedicate her life to medicine. Cameron has expressed a romantic interest in House on several occasions, and they dated once (the one date was Cameron's condition for coming back to work). House has been apparently uninterested in pursuing a relationship - he told Cameron she tends to form relationships with people who need "fixing", and that it is his damaged personality that in fact draws her to him. House, however, betrays more than a passing interest in Cameron to Wilson in the episode Role Model when he reacts perceptibly to Wilson's comment about 'hitting on' Cameron. Although Cameron has stated that she is "over" House, neither her colleagues (nor Wilson or Cuddy) believe her. Both characters retain an ambiguous interest in the other. In No Reason House repeatedly fantasizes about Cameron, first for her abiding concern for his injury and later as he caresses her with a surgical robot. For her part Cameron lets slip to a documentary team in Ugly that she loves House and later we see her trying to convince herself that it was an innocent remark. After Chase is fired and Foreman leaves in Human Error, Cameron hands her resignation to House, ostensibly because she has learned all she can from him. When House jokes about it, Cameron says that's exactly what she expected from him. Since leaving House's team, Cameron has been far more authoritative with House, bringing him cases and pointing out how his quick diagnoses have been wrong. However, it appears she may be getting more authority over House, primarily due to her excellent administrative skills, honed by years of doing House's dictation and keeping up his charts. Personality Cameron could justifiably be described as sweet, trusting, and compassionate. Although these would appear to help make her an excellent doctor, House delights in pointing out how each one is a weakness to her ability to objectively deal with a patient. This criticism is not without merit. For example: * When an infant died in Maternity, House sent Cameron to tell the patient's mother. When she protested, House told Wilson to follow her and make sure that she did her job. However, when confronting the parents, Cameron froze up and Wilson did the job for her. * Cameron felt sorry for a woman who had cancer but no living family. As such, she failed to tell the patient she might have a terminal illness until she had ruled out every other possibility. She even refused to do the tests which would definitively prove it was cancer. Even Wilson admonished her for this. * When a woman needed a liver transplant from her lesbian partner, Cameron wanted to tell the partner that the patient was planning on leaving her. House had to take extraordinary measures to keep her from doing so. In the end, she found out the patient knew all along that her partner wanted to leave her, and gave her the liver transplant to make her feel more guilty about leaving. * In Skin Deep, when Cameron finds out the patient has had sex with her father, she (properly) reports it to social services despite House's vehement objections. To her astonishment, the patient denies it. When she tells the patient she must report it, the patient says it was all her idea and she makes a habit of sleeping with men who can help her career. She slept with her father so he wouldn't interfere with her career or life. Despite her usually sweet personality, Cameron is shown to harshly judge those who do not meet her moral standards. For example, she tells a patient's husband he is a terrible person after he confides that a small part of him hopes his wife doesn't wake up, which would mean she didn't cheat on him. She can also be somewhat callous, such as when she tells Chase that "If only he was handicapped, all the good times he could have had with his dad." in third season episode Lines in the Sand Cameron, Allison de:Allison Cameron